


Surprise!

by Kantayra



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kotetsu gets to his surprise birthday present very, very late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rekall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/gifts).



Kotetsu laughed and waved Antonio and Ben off as he staggered out the elevator onto his apartment’s floor. Kotetsu yawned as he walked down the hallway in a vaguely serpentine manner that could only be achieved by celebrating his birthday with his friends at his favorite bar until two in the morning. With a satisfying stretch, Kotetsu fumbled for his keys just a little and opened his door.

Immediately, he knew that something was wrong. Where his living room should have been pitch black, several irregular points of soft light lit up the room. Kotetsu blinked at them drunkenly for several seconds before he realized they were candles.

 _A burgular broke into my apartment and lit candles?_ Kotetsu thought dazedly and flicked on the lights.

He peered further into his apartment and scratched his head further when he saw that, aside from the few candles that there were burning, there were at least a dozen more that seemed to have burned out.

“Huh.” Kotetsu really wasn’t sober enough to deal with this situation. He blindly reached out to drop his keys on the kitchen counter, and that was when he noticed further additions to his apartment.

Two plates of what now looked like very cold fried rice rested on the countertop, right next to Kotetsu’s favorite brand of crappy, cheap beer that Barnaby always complained about. Kotetsu knew for a fact that he’d been completely out of beer. Hence why he’d gone out for his birthday instead of spending the night in.

Kotetsu left his keys and ventured further inside. Almost immediately he stepped on something. He looked down, completely befuddled, to see what looked like a red rose petal under his shoe.

Kotetsu cautiously lifted his foot and, yes, that was _definitely_ a rose petal. There was another one just ahead of him, actually. And then another one a few feet further.

Kotetsu followed the trail all the way to his bedroom door before he even fully comprehended that it _was_ a trail. Drinking all night was fine for coming home and collapsing in bed, but not so much when confusing things that required brain cells happened _before_ bed.

Kotetsu froze at his bedroom door, wary for a second, and then slowly pushed the door open.

And that was when his brain _completely_ short-circuited.

Barnaby lay asleep, sprawled out across Kotetsu’s bed, wearing nothing but a tiny, white, silk bathrobe that just _barely_ covered his erotic bits. The bedspread around his body was covered in more rose petals.

As Kotetsu stood there gaping, Barnaby shifted in his sleep and his robe fell open in the front to reveal that Barnaby was wearing something _under_ that skimpy robe, too.

Tight and form-fitting around those lean hips, a pair of Wild Tiger underwear rested, as if _marking_ this vision as Kotetsu’s to open.

Kotetsu staggered into the bedroom, gob smacked, and landed on the end of the bed right next to Barnaby’s bare feet.

Barnaby mumbled in his sleep and blinked awake blearily. He frowned up at Kotetsu for a second and then reached blindly over to the nightstand for his glasses. “What time is it?” he asked with a yawn. And then he put his glasses on and checked the clock. “Two in the morning?” He sat up in sudden alarm, belatedly realized that his robe was wide open, and hastily clinched it shut again.

“Hey,” Kotetsu said, mouth dry, “I was enjoying the view.”

Barnaby blushed but turned it immediately into anger, the way that only Barnaby could. “Where have you been all night? You told me you were staying in for your birthday!”

“Antonio caught me after work. He and Ben took me out for drinks. It was a last-minute thing.” Kotetsu gestured vaguely to the direction of the door he’d just come in. Then Kotetsu’s expression turned suspicious. “And what are you doing here anyway? Didn’t you say you were going to be out of town this week? I thought you’d forgotten it was my birthday entirely.”

Barnaby groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I made that up so that _I_ could surprise you for your birthday.”

Kotetsu nodded numbly to where Barnaby’s robe was threatening to slip off his right shoulder. “Well… You, uh, succeeded?” he offered hopefully.

Barnaby glared at him. “Idiot…”

“Hey!” Kotetsu protested. “This isn’t my fault!”

Barnaby looked about to argue, but then just sighed wearily. “You’re right. It’s not. I just… Happy birthday. I made all your favorites. Not that any of that will do much good now.”

Kotetsu just sat there, thunderstruck.

“I knew this was a stupid idea…” Barnaby wrapped the robe around himself tighter and moved to leave.

“Bunny…” Kotetsu finally said, voice raw.

“Hmm?” Barnaby paused at the bedroom door.

“You really did all this for _me_?”

“Oh no… Are you _crying_?”

“I am not crying, you jerk! But… I’ve never had a surprise birthday booty-call from my boyfriend before!”

Barnaby gave him an annoyed look. “You’ve never even had a _boyfriend_ before,” he retorted.

“True, but if I had, he would look nowhere _near_ as hot as you do in Wild Tiger underwear,” Kotetsu said honestly.

Barnaby blushed. “I figured you’d be corny enough to like them.”

Kotetsu grinned. “So, does that mean I still get to unwrap my present tonight?” he teased.

“You know, technically it’s not even your birthday anymore. I don’t have to put up with lines that like anymore.”

Kotetsu plucked the glasses off Barnaby’s pouting face and pushed him back onto the bed. “You would do that to me?” Kotetsu sniffed piteously. “On my _birthday_?”

Barnaby smirked back at him. “I guess not. Have to take pity on the one-minute-man, after all.”

“Jerk,” Kotetsu accused lightly and set about to thoroughly proving that that nickname applied to his NEXT powers alone.


End file.
